Never Run Never Hide
by gallifreayan
Summary: A dying shadowhunter with scars and a nasty past shows up on the doorstep of the Institute. The Lightwoods help her, but will they be willing to help when demons start coming from everywhere to take her out? T for minor language.
1. Who Is She?

**A/N Hello Mortal Instruments fans and whoever else is reading my story! I do not own Mortal Instruments or the characters, I just play with them. **

**Chapter song: Poison by All Time Low (shout out to all you ATL fans!)**

**Summary: A shadowhunter, beaten up and dying by demon poison, show up at the New York Institute beaten up and bloody, with a nasty past. So, even with that past, can the Lightwoods help her when demons suddenly are coming from the ends of the earth to take her out? Meanwhile, how will Jace deal with the rising feelings inside him? Alec and Magnus are already together, but other than that City of Bones has not happened. **

A girl walked through the streets of New York in the dead of night, constantly looking behind her. She's terrified, but yet no one saw her. Suddenly someone reached out and pulled her into an alley. There, in the alley, were eleven Ravener Demons, poison dripping from their pointed teeth. The words, capture, not kill, hissed through their vile mouths. They converged on her.

She threw her bag off her shoulder and pulled a seraph blade out of her belt. Quickly naming it, Raphael, she attacked the attacking demons.

In minutes, even though it felt like hours, she defeated them, leaving the alley coated in ichor. Knowing she's running out of time before the poison from her bites, three of them at least, started taking over; she grabs her bag and runs. Even though she's running now, no one sees the bleeding girl. She sees the Institute in the distance and she knows she's almost there. Just as she thinks she's going to make it the demon poison kicks in and she crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain. But she sees the Institute and knows they will help her. So she dragged her uncooperative body towards it. She managed to get to the gate.

Standing up, even though she was in copious amounts of pain, she shoved the gates open. She got to the door but knows knocking will take too long. So she called out.

"By the Angel Raziel and my Shadowhunter blood I command these doors to open!"

The doors sprung open wide and she made her way inside. Knowing everyone was sleeping she tried to be quiet and get to the elevator, but she couldn't help it. She collapsed into screaming fits as the venom took over her system. She barely managed a "Please! Someone help me! PLEASE!" Her abandoned bag left outside while the thrashing girl struggled.

~NRNH~

Jace Wayland was slightly annoyed when a high-pitched buzzing noise woke him up, it seemed to go in lulls and bursts, but when he heard the noise going, "Please! Someone help me! PLEASE!" he noticed it was a girl screaming.

Jumping out of his bed and his sleep-induced-haze, he raced down the hall and pounded hard on Alec and Isabelle's doors. He raced into the elevator. Never had he hated the elevator so much. When he finally got to her she couldn't even speak. He didn't even know why until he saw the bite marks. Eleven in total covered her body.

"Maryse! Robert! Come quick! Someone's hurt! Get Magnus! It's demon poison!" Jace called.

He bent down and picked the girl up. Her head whipped to his in a head butt and he almost dropped her. She fought to get out of his grasp when instantly she stopped, as if remembering he was here to help. When she stopped fighting him he noticed how she had dropped her seraph blade. So she was Nephilim.

He had carried her upstairs and had just laid her in an infirmary bed when Magnus rushed in. Looking down at the thrashing girl he said, "What happened to this poor girl?"

"No idea," Jace replied, "but it doesn't look pleasant."

"No shit Sherlock!" Izzy replied. "How can you even make a joke about that you -" she was cut off by a raspy voice from the bed.

The girl had managed to stop thrashing enough to say, "Raveners…" and then started thrashing again.

Magnus's eyes widened at the severity of her wounds, and said, "Out. Out. Out!" Jace, understanding the urgency, grabbed Alec and Isabelle and pulled them out.

"What was that about?" Alec said.

"She girl was obviously attacked by Ravener demons, knew where the Institute was, came and asked for help. Though begged and screamed is a better word for it." Jace said.

"I know _that_. But why would Raveners attack a Mundie? And how did she see and know where the Institute was? Though the big million dollar question is _how_ did she get the doors open?" he replied

"Because she's a Shadowhunter!" Jace and Izzy said at the same time. They scowled at each other before Isabelle continued.

"I saw her marks when Jace was carrying her."

Alec looked at Jace expectantly. Jace sighed. "She dropped her weapon when she head-butted me. I almost dropped her! She's got a survival instinct that only a Shadowhunter could have. Besides she's got muscles only we have. So. Obviously she's one of us."

A blue flash that came from the girl's door blinded the three Shadowhunters in the hall for a couple of minutes. When they got their sight back Magnus was standing in front of them, his legs shaking. Alec went over to help his boyfriend when Magnus said, "The girl will be fine. Some past trauma has rendered her unconscious I'm afraid." Alec helped Magnus toward the door, but stopped and called to Jace, "Tell mom and dad where I am! Thanks Jace!" with that he and Magnus stumbled out the door.

Izzy laughed. "Magnus will be exhausted tomorrow morning don't you think Jace?" he laughed at her barely hidden suggestion.

"He will that's for sure! So. What do you think of this? Girl shows up in the middle of the night, almost beaten to death and screams for help. How do you think it happened?" he asked.

"I don't know Jace, but she seemed terrified under all that screaming. How much venom was in there? I've never heard a shadowhunter scream so loud. Poor girl. We don't even know her name! I'll call her Anne. Anne must have gone through so much pain. There had to be like twenty of them! How did she ever make it past that?" she shuddered and walked away.

Jace laughed at her crazy nonsense, but once she was in her room he slipped into the mysterious Shadowhunter's room.

She looked peaceful lying down and sleeping. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she was with her fiery red hair framing her small, pale face, and her petite body that hid how strong she really was. As he was staring at said petite girl, he felt a need to protect her. He didn't know why, and that scared him.

~NRNH~

She woke up in a very clean room. It must have been one in the Institute. She groaned as she felt her head throb. How much venom was in her system? She never lasted that short of a time!

"Hey, sleepyhead! Howya doin'?" a voice asked from the side of her bed. She looked up at the man who asked.

"Worse then ever. Guessing from your clothes, you are Magnus Bane?" the mysterious red-head asked calmly. She had seen him before, but when she was still very little.

"Yes. How did you know about my clothes, young one?" Magnus asked, slightly shocked. The girl just smiled and jumped up to give him a hug.

"It's me! Clary!" she said. The warlock's eye grew extremely round.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?" Clary smiled.

"The one and only! Miss me?" a gasp broke apart the hugging warlock and shadowhunter. Jace was standing in the doorway, gaping at them, her specifically.

"Morgenstern? As in Valentine Morgenstern?"

**A/N So? Do you like it? Tell me in a review! I hope to be able to update faster than I have been lately… Anyway! I hope you enjoy!**

**~longandblonde**


	2. Can I Stay Here?

**A/N Hey guys! I'm back by popular demand! Haha. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Chapter song: She's a Mystery by Bon Jovi**

_Previous_

_"Morgenstern? As in Valentine Morgenstern?"_

The redhead, Clarissa, he thought whipped her face toward him.

"_Don't _mention my bastard father." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Magnus's eyes widened and he started shaking his head franticly at Jace.

"Why not? He _is_ your father correct?"Jace replied.

"Let me get this straight now. He. Is. Not. My. Father. Biologically maybe but he isn't my father. He didn't raise me. He murdered my real father." Her green eyes looked like they were on fire. But Jace could see way down inside them the pain that was there.

He raised his hands in the world-known sign of surrender. "Hey. Calm down I didn't know. Let's try this again." He walked out of the room leaving both Magnus and Clarissa confused.

He walked in a minute later, and his eyes widened.

"Oh. Glad to see your awake sleepy-head. Didn't think two days of sleep was enough? Three was a _long _time." He said. Clarissa stifled a laugh and said, "Oh it was plenty of time. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Clary Morgenstern." She gave him a level glare that clearly said don't ask.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clary, I'm Jace Wayland" he said, trying out the new word for the first time. He liked it. So much better than Clarissa. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Where is the head of the Institute? I must speak to him or her." She said, her playful manner gone.

Jace nodded his head. "Yeah. Maryse and Robert. They're in the library." He walked out of the door then, expecting Clary to follow. When she didn't he turned around and raised an eyebrow. She huffed; mad because she couldn't do that.

Jace then noticed the supporting arm Magnus had around Clary.

"Oh. Sorry." He said and went back to help her.

~NRNH~

Clary wasn't strong enough to walk. He could tell when she kept stumbling. So he bent down and picked her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed when he had scooped her up.

"Carrying you. You're obviously too weak to walk. Three days not enough Red?" he said, chuckling to himself.

"I am _not_ weak. Probably stronger than you! I just need to get my energy back." She grumbled.

"Well, Hodge could help you with that." Jace replied. She froze in his arms.

"Hodge? Hodge Starkweather?" she said quietly, almost fearfully.

"Yeah. He's my mentor. How do you know him?" he said, curious at her reaction.

"Nowhere. I've heard of… My bag! Oh angel where is it?" she screamed. Managing to wrestle from his grasp, she darted toward the door, tripping and stumbling the majority of the way.

Jace had to jog to catch up, if she was fast tripping and stumbling how fast would she be with her strength returned? Jace thought to himself.

He caught up with her just as she flung the doors open. She cried out in relief when she saw the tattered old bag on the ground.

She reached inside and pulled out a drink that Jace recognized as one Hodge would brew. She gulped it down greedily, standing up when she was done.

"I'm sorry for rushing out on you. It's just… I can't lose this bag. If my father gets a hold of it…." She shuddered, unable to think of all the power her small bag would give him. She looked back up at Jace, finally noticing how handsome he really was. His blonde curly hair hung in his face and she wanted to brush it out of the way. Wait. What was she thinking? She couldn't get close to anyone, not after what her father had done and what he had threatened.

"Ok. I'm god now. Will you show me to the library?" Jace just nodded, his curiosity shown on his face.

They made it to the library in two minutes. When they walked inside Clary stiffened at the sight of Hodge, and actually flinched at the raven.

She looked straight at Hodge and said, "Send the raven away. I don't want him here." She glared at the raven, and unconsciously grabbed her arm.

"Hugo." Hodge said calmly, but his eyes were full of chaos. "Go." The bird flew off, Clary glaring at it the whole way. Once the bird had flown out of the room Clary looked to Robert and Maryse.

"Hello. You must be the heads of the Institute. Am I correct?" She said very politely.

"Yes, we are. Are you faring well?" Maryse replied, concern filling her tone.

"Yes, I am fine, but I fear I won't be for long. I have something I need to tell you, and I only wish to say it once." Clary took a deep breath, as if to prepare herself, just as Alec and Isabelle barged in.

"Mom! You wanted us?" Maryse paled.

"Is it okay for them to hear this?" she said.

"Yes, I guess so, they're gonna find out anyway. My father is looking for me. He will stop at absolutely nothing to find me either. Well, more specifically my bag, and what's inside it. Am I able to stay here until I can find a safer place?" Robert started chuckling.

"Of course you can. What is one shadowhunter going to do? He can't be that powerful." Clary just shook her head,

"The name Valentine. Valentine Morgenstern. Does it ring any bells?" She asked them, already knowing their answer.

"Yes. Everyone knows him." Maryse said, warily, wondering where I was going with this.

"Well, then you should know my name. Clary Morgenstern. I'm his daughter, and he's looking for me. Nothing will stop him. Can I still stay here?" She asked.

The whole room was silent.

Hodge's eyes were clearly displaying fear now and Clary hooked onto that. She cocked her head at him and he gulped.

"You're a shadowhunter. Of course you can stay." Isabelle said. "It is the Institute."

That broke everyone out of their trance.

"Of course. If keeping your bag from him is what need to be done, it shall." Maryse said. Everyone in the room nodded.

"Thank you." Everyone in the room filed out. Everyone except for Jace and Hodge.

"Jace will you leave us alone please?" Clary asked quietly. He looked reluctant, but left quietly.

"Well, well, well, Hodge. It's been a long time." She said, a cold and calculating expression on her face.

**A/N hey! I'm back already! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
